A Maids Work is Never Done
by Burning Fate
Summary: Poor Phil thinks that no one appreciates him, but Kevin tries to persuade him that he does. Phil doesn't believe him and runs off, getting captured by a familiar foe. Kevin has to go get him back. KevinxPhil stoof. Cause I can. :3
1. Chapter 1

After dusting the walls and furniture and vacuuming the floors in every room of the house, Phil patted off his French maid's dress and repositioned his headband. He looked around in awe of his work, seeing everything shiny and admiring the great job that he had done.

"Bueno! Dopi," He complemented himself. After Phil put the vacuum cleaner and dusting equipment back into the utility closet in the kitchen, he came back into the living room, eyes growing wide and a bit of a twitch coming over him. Kevin and the fatter Phil were playing golf off of the couch, Dave and Stuart were throwing roles of toilet paper over the furniture and the chandelier hanging on the ceiling, and Tim was on an ice cream sugar rush, running around the living room and breaking a vase in the process. Phil puffed his cheeks as he grew angry and even stuck part of the bow on his dress in his mouth to bite on.

"Oopitaaaaa!" Tim yelled, bouncing back and forth from the couch to a small stool. Kevin placed a golf ball on the mount in Phil's mouth as Phil laid on the floor and Kevin stood on the couch, readying to hit the golf ball.

"Un, dou, heheh, tre!" Kevin smacked the golf ball and a huge shatter followed shortly afterwards. Phil sat up on the floor as Kevin gasped and Tim had passed out as his sugar frenzy disappeared. Stuart tripped over toilet paper and got wrapped up in it, panicking as he struggled to get free. Phil had spit the bow out of his mouth and slowly tipped into the room, catching Kevin's attention. Kevin gasped again and looked down at Phil on the floor. He had spit out his mound. Kevin looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide his golf club. He couldn't find a decent spot, so he threw it aside, hearing another shatter from the other side of the room. He and both Phil's looked to their left, seeing another window busted open, glass continuing to fall and bust against the sill.

"Ha…heheheh…" Kevin nervously laughed, turning back to a steaming Phil. The Phil on the floor had gotten up and ran out of the room screaming and waving his arms above his head. Kevin started to whistle and kick his feet at the couch as Phil snarled and clutched his fists as his right eye twitched.

"Uh... Bedo." Kevin apologized, folding his hands behind him and putting his head down. Phil's snarls stopped and were replaced by whimpers. Kevin looked over at him, seeing tears had formed in his eyes. He didn't realize how hard Phil had worked to clean the house, and now he had ruined his work. Phil ran out of the room and through the front door as he cried, maid's dress flowing wildly. Kevin ran for the door and outside, almost bumping into Phil as he sat crying on the front step. Kevin sat beside him, patting his shoulder.

"Nadie aprecia lo que hago!" Phil cried, putting his hands over his goggles to hide his teary eyes. He didn't feel appreciated. Phil put hard work into making things perfect for Gru and the others and they just always got ruined in some way. Kevin narrowed his eyes at Phil and grabbed his other shoulder, turning him towards him as he whimpered.

"Yo aprecio!" Kevin said in a calm tone. Phil sniffled and wiped at tears that had leaked from his goggles. If Kevin appreciated Phil's hard work so much, then why was he one of the minions who always messed it up? Phil stood up and angrily shoved Kevin, pushing him off of the step and making him fall into a bush. As Kevin struggled to climb out of the greenery, he watched as Phil ran away, somewhere down the street.

"Phil!" Kevin yelled as he looked back and forth from the street to the bush. He grabbed his pants as the bush started to tug on them. A shriek came from down the street making Kevin gasp.

"Phil?" He called, and got no response. Kevin started to panic and struggled out of the bush, jumping to his feet and bouncing to pull up his pants and tighten his belt. He ran for the street and a big white van passed him. Kevin knew that van from somewhere, it had an orange symbol on both sides; a circle with a V in the center. It was Vector's van. Looking down the street, Phil was no where to be seen. He couldn't have gotten that far. His little legs would have taken him most likely three houses down. There was only one explanation: Vector had caught Phil. Kevin looked back towards the white van as it drove on further and his pupils shrunk as he screamed and ran after it. He would get Phil back.


	2. Chapter 2

After two miles of running, having to pull up his pants every two minutes, Kevin finally stopped as the white van pulled into Vector's place. Automatic doors opened for him and the van disappeared behind it as they closed. Kevin ran to the white wall and pushed the side of his head to it. He couldn't hear anything. He took a few steps back, looking up to see how tall the wall was….. Too tall. Kevin thought, rubbing his chin and tapping his fingers as he stared at the wall, trying to come up with a way to get over it. Ideas came to him like a severe hail storm, beating into his brain and laying there. There was a Mega-Walmart not to far from Vector's house, and Kevin needed some supplies.

And so Kevin started on his short journey to Mega-Walmart, waving at the people who looked at him weird for his size and color. Walking through the doors, Kevin looked around for the isles where he needed to go. He went into the plumbing isle, looking for some toilet plungers. Kevin cheered when he found them, but they were too high up for him to reach. He continued jumping up in the air for them as a young boy saw him and ran to help. The little boy grabbed the plungers and handed them to Kevin who happily took them.

"Tank yo!" Kevin said before turning around and sticking a plunger on each side of his head, not feeling like carrying them in his arms because he still had a lot more things to get. He went and got a jump rope, two, two liter bottles of Coke, a big orange bowl with what seemed to be an upside down smiley face on it, and some other things. As Kevin walked up to the check out line, the man working there looked over the counter at him, not being able to see him at first. Kevin had placed the orange bowl on his head, covering his whole face. The worker was greeted by the painted on smiley face and two sticks poking out of the side of it. Kevin put everything up on the counter, waiting as the man, who stared at him as he scanned all of the items, put everything into two bags.

"That'll be…..$12.42." He said. Kevin reached up inside of his green and white checkered hat and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, handing it to the worker. As he tried to give Kevin back his change, he shook his head.

"Para tu!" Kevin said, pushing the money back at him. The man thanked him for the tip, and Kevin grabbed one bag, setting the other on the floor to get out the plungers and the bowl to put them back on his head. As Kevin tried to walk out of the doors, the plungers knocked him back. Kevin turned sideways and shimmied out the doors. He walked back to Vector's and sat in front of the doors to the wall.

First, Kevin tried to climb the wall with the toilet plungers, but Vector's automatic defense systems forced him off and burned the plungers into ashes. His second idea was to build a catapult, using the parts and the bowl to sit in as he launched himself over the wall, but yet again, Vector's defense systems blew him away, a giant tennis ball racket coming out from underground and swatting Kevin back over the wall.

"Urgh! Pota rona!" He yelled, punching the wall. Shortly afterwards he regretted that decision.

"Ow, ow, ooooooowwwwww!" Kevin shook his hand rapidly and cradled it against him, then gave an evil stare back towards the wall. He grabbed his little surprise invention and tied it to his body with the jump ropes. The two liters of Coke were on his back. Kevin shook up the bottles and ripped off the caps, sending him into the air. Vector's security cameras went wind, trying to monitor and capture Kevin's movements, but soda sprayed on them and blurred the cameras vision. The soda sank into their systems and made them shut down, not being able to turn on any of the other security systems to keep Kevin out.

"Haha! Suckers!" Kevin yelled, not paying attention to where he was going, and ran head first into Vector's house. The bottles ran out of soda, and Kevin fell to the side walk below leading to the doors to the house. Kevin rubbed his head as he got up, stumbling backwards at first, but he shook it off and stared at the doors in front of him. There had to be some other way in. Looking around the building, Kevin saw no other door, but there was a mote around the house, just behind the wall.

Kevin ran over, took off his hat and took a deep breath as he jumped. Holding onto his hat, Kevin was able to swim under the house. There was one place that looked to be an opening, but he had to twist a big wheel in order to open it. Something cut through the water, and Kevin turned to see what it was, but nothing was there. He swan fast to the wheel and grabbed it, putting his feet against the bottom of the house to be able to get a better grip. Kevin began to try and turn the wheel.

Another sound came from behind him as he finally felt the wheel budge. A wave hit him on the back of the head, almost making Kevin let go of the wheel and his hat. He turned his head to see what had caused it. Now Kevin faced a great shark that stared at him with a thousand razor sharp teeth. Kevin almost opened his mouth to scream, but held it in and focused back on the wheel, furiously starting to spin it as the shark came at him. Just a second away, the small door had opened and Kevin jumped inside, dodging the shark before it could get him.

"Phew!" He said relieved as he fell back against the floor in a puddle of water.

"Elita chevori, esi yo in to pio!" Came singing from somewhere near him. It sounded like one of the gibberish songs the minions had made up. Kevin sat up quick and looked back, seeing a flowing black and white silky dress and a vacuum.

"Phil!" Kevin yelled, happily running over to him. Phil heard his name and turned to see who it was.

"Kevin!" He yelled, letting go of the vacuum and trying to run to him, but something held him back, making Phil barely trip as Kevin caught him. As Kevin held his friend against him, he noticed that Phil was wearing shackles.

"Eh?" Kevin said, letting him go.

"Eh, Vector did it." Phil said, tugging on the chain.

"**MAID!**" A scream came from down the hall making both minions jump.

"Uh, that's him! He must need me for something. You better get out of here Kevin!" But Kevin shook his head.

"I'm not leaving without you! I'll go hide in his vents. I'm going to get you out of here, Phil."

"Alright, go now!" Phil said, shooing him to a wall vent to crawl into. As Kevin started for the vent, Phil slapped himself in the forehead.

"Kevin!" He whispered loudly, hearing Vector come closer.

"Huh?" Kevin said.

"Pull up your paaaants!"

"Don't look at my BUTT!" The word made them pause, then Phil and Kevin both burst into laughter as Kevin continued walking towards the vent, taking it off and crawling inside. As soon as Kevin was out of sight, Vector came around the corner.

"Are you done doing your job?" He asked, hands on his sides. Phil looked around as if he were scared, then back to Vector and nodded. Vector got on his hands and knees, inspecting the floor. All the way across the room, he saw a spec of dust, and a very tiny dust bunny.

"Dust Bunny!" Vector yelled, jumping to his feet. He grabbed Phil by the bow on his dress and pulled him off of the floor, now face to face with Vector as he was held in the air.

"AAUH!" Phil yelled. From behind the vent, Kevin steamed as an outraging anger came over him, face turning red. He wanted so badly to do something, but he couldn't risk the chance of getting caught too, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to escape.

"I brought you here for a reason! You're a maid, so you clean! And I don't like cleaning, so DO YOUR JOB RIGHT!" Vector yelled, releasing Phil and letting him hit the floor hard. Kevin pulled his hat over his head, trying to keep himself from seeing or hearing anymore, otherwise, he might just do something about it. Vector sighed loudly and walked out into a different room. Phil sat on the floor, head down.

Kevin moved the vent aside and ran to Phil.

"I'm going to get these shackles off of you somehow, and then I can get you out of here."

"Vector has the key to them. But it'll be too dangerous! You can't, Kevin!" Phil said, grabbing Kevin by the collar of his golfing shirt and tugging on him. Kevin grabbed his hands and pulled him off, standing and walking back towards the vent.

"Of course I can! I'll do anything for you, Phil." Kevin said, looking back and giving Phil a seductive looking grin. Phil blushed, and so did Kevin after he had recognized what he had just said and done.

"I mean, I don't mean it like-….. Bah! Never mind, I give up! I'm going to go in the vents to his room while he's asleep tonight, and get the keys then. You just…..wait here and do what you do best!" Kevin said, before running back to the vent. But before he climbed through again, he looked back at Phil.

"And another thing," he said, making Phil cock his head, "you ALWAYS get your jobs done just right! Don't let that dork make you think any different!" And with that, Kevin disappeared into the vents, leaving Phil to clean the white, empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late and Phil was still vacuuming, body aching and he yawned. Vector came in, wearing white pajamas and drinking some warm milk as he watched Phil clean.

"Alright. Enough vacuuming for tonight, Maid." He said.

"Phew!" Phil said, turning off the vacuum and sitting on the floor, exhausted, but soon got something shoved in his face.

"Now it's time to dust the furniture. Here's a feather duster," he said, throwing the duster in front of Phil, "I'm going to bed." Phil sighed and picked up the duster as Vector laughed, yawned and left.

"I hope Kevin's alright," Phil said to himself in a whisper.

{oooo}

Kevin crawled around in the vents, looking down into each room of Vector's house. He hard a loud yawn and stopped, following it over to another vent, looking down into a bedroom. Vector walked in, stretching his arms up over his head, walking to the bed and taking off his glasses to put them on his night stand. Vector smirked towards his bed.

"Hello there, Mr." Kevin gasped, thinking that Vector had noticed him somehow. "Squibbly!"

"Eh?" Kevin said, looking down as Vector cuddled a Squid plush toy on his bed. It was red, tattered and old. Vector got under his covers, holding the toy over him as he grabbed two tentacles and moved it as if it were skipping around. Kevin felt weird watching Vector, so he just sat down and turned his back to the vent. He heard humming, but so far, no more words came from Vector, but then came small whispers of a child's song.

"Squiddy squid!" Vector sang, making Kevin pull his hat down over his whole face so that he wouldn't be able to hear it anymore. Hearing muffled words, Kevin peeked out of his hat, listening.

"Goodnight Mr. Squibbly." Vector said, snuggling up with his toy and laying on his side.

"Ow," Vector yelled, jumping up as something had stabbed him in the side, "oh, I forgot." He said, grabbing something from his pants and putting them on his nightstand, jingling as they hit the surface; a set of many keys. Vector laid back down and clapped his hands, lights turning off. As soon as his head hit the pillows, he was out.

Kevin pushed the vent back, looking down clearly at Vector. He took off his belt, tying it around a screw, and lowered himself down out of the vent….about ten inches.

'Ugh!' Kevin thought, looking up then down. A cold chill came over him and he noticed that his pants had fallen almost completely off of him. He almost shrieked, not being able to reach them, so he just pulled his shirt down over his private. A ripping noise and a tug caught his attention and Kevin looked up to see his belt ripping.

"Ah!" He yelled, waking Vector.

"What was that? Who's there?" Vector asked, looking around his room sluggishly, still half asleep. Kevin held his belt tighter, hoping that it wouldn't snap. Vector didn't see anyone and fell back to his bed, looking up at the ceiling and seeing a bright yellow blur.

"Well that's weird," Vector said with a blink, "the moon is yellow tonight. Huh." And he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Kevin felt so embarrassed. He swung on his belt and it broke, sending him to Vector's side. The plush squid toy bounced off of the bed. Vector stirred and moaned as he reached around for it, Kevin watching his hand as he pulled up his pants quickly.

"Mr. Squibbly?" Vector asked. Kevin looked around frantically, seeing the squid on the floor and leaning over to pick it up and put it back gently into Vectors arms.

"Phew." Kevin said, wiping sweat away from his forehead as Vector cuddled back up with the squid plush. He jumped off of the bed and crawled to the other side. The keys were in his sight. Kevin went and picked them up, making them jingle loudly, and making Vector stir again. He bit his lower lip and looked back and forth from the keys to Vector. Kevin looked towards the bedroom door, it being wide open. Kevin held onto his pants with one hand, and grabbed the keys again with his other. He quickly grabbed the keys and ran with them out the door, jingling loudly and waking Vector.

"Who's there!? Come on out!" Vector yelled, pulling a stun ray gun from underneath his pillow. He grabbed his glasses, putting them on as he ran out into the hallway.

Kevin ran, holding his pants up until he got to Phil.

"Phil!" He yelled. The tired minion dropped his feather duster and sluggishly turned.

"Kevin, you're okay." He said, sounding as if he was talking in his sleep.

"Yeah, and I found the keys! Hurry up and sit down and I'll unlock the chains!" Phil plopped down onto the floor, too tired to even say 'ouch' because he hit it so hard. Kevin came to a halt in front of him, kneeling down and testing out each key quickly. So far, none of them fit the lock.

"Come on out!" Vector yelled from somewhere. Kevin used another key, still not fitting the lock.

"Kevin, just leave me here!" Phil said. Kevin started to sweat.

"I know you're here!" Vector yelled. Another key: nothing.

"Kevin, please go!"

"I'M GETTING CLOSER!"

"Kevin!"

"**I can smell you**!"

"No!" Finally, Kevin had found a key that fit. He unchained Phil and picked him up off of the floor, running into a wall vent with him and closing it just as Vector ran into the room. Kevin fell onto the floor of the vent, scooting back into Phil as if to guard him. Vector looked around, scanning the room as he held his stun ray gun.

Phil grabbed onto the back of Kevin's shirt, eyes closed tightly. Kevin looked through the vent at Vector, seeing him pick up the shackles and keys and then he started coming closer to the vent. He turned back to Phil, shooing him to move further down into the vent, but quietly. They both walked down and around a corner to yet another tunnel of the house. Kevin heard the vent door open from where they were sitting and he told Phil to stand still. Phil even held his breath and covered his mouth.

"Maaaiiiid," Vector called, "I know that you're in here!" Phil's pupil's shrunk and he shut his eyes, holding his head. Kevin looked at him, seeing that Phil was scared to get caught again. Phil opened his eyes and blinked as he felt Kevin wrap his arms around him.

"He's not going to get you again. I'll make sure of it." Kevin said. Phil blushed and nuzzled his face into Kevin.

"Are you in here?" Vector asked, scooting into the vents. Kevin let go of Phil and walked down the vent. He turned back, seeing that Phil was shivering behind him. Kevin held out his hand to him. Phil blushed brightly, head to the floor as his big brown eyes looked up at Kevin.

"Come on," Kevin said with a big smile and faint pink cheeks. Phil grabbed his hand and Kevin led him through the vents and back to the vent above Vector's room. Kevin had forgotten that he had left the vent opened, and almost fell out, but Phil pulled him back. Kevin had kicked his belt that was still looped around a screw, making it snapped off and hit the floor, the buckle hitting hard and making a loud noise.

Vector heard the noise and crawled out of the vents, running to his room.

"So you're in there, huh?" Vector said, seeing the opened vent in his ceiling. Kevin fell back into Phil, eyeing the opened hole and hearing Vector's voice coming closer.

"Uhhhh," Kevin said, looking around frantically. He and Phil were in deep trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

"Quick, Phil! Take off your dress!" Kevin whispered in a serious tone. Phil's whole body turned a bright red and began to shake.

"W-What?" He asked, voice in a nervous high pitched tone. Phil looked at Kevin as he held his hands out and stared at Phil with a mixture of a funny, yet very serious look.

"I, uh,... Okay," Phil answered, taking off his headband first and handing it to Kevin. Then he grabbed the bottom of his black silk, laced dress and pulled it off over his head. Phil had his eyes closed, face a brighter red and even heat radiating from his cheeks.

"H-Here." He said, handing the dress to Kevin. But he didn't take it.

"I can't take yours until you take mine!" Kevin said, causing Phil to open his eyes slightly. Kevin had taken off his folders, checkered shirt and hat and was handing it to Phil. As Phil grabbed Kevin's clothing, Kevin grabbed Phil's.

"What are we doing this for, Kevin?" Phil asked, pulling the shirt over his head, but getting it caught on his goggles. Kevin had gotten on the dress with no problem at all and went to help Phil put his shirt on properly.

"Just in case." Kevin said. Phil took a deep breath of air as Kevin pulled the shirt down onto him. Opening his eyes, Phil saw Kevin in his dress, it barely stretching over his brown golfers short. Phil couldn't help but to giggle a little.

"Be quiet. This is possibly the only time I'll ever be in a dress." Kevin said, blushing. Phil piled up the French maids headband off of the vent floor and held it in his hands.

"Forgot something." He said to Kevin. Phil waved a finger, Kevin getting on one knee so that Phil could place the headband on him, but he still had to stand on his tip toes.

"Perfect!" Phil smiled, still giggling. Kevin gave a smug look at him, but then smirked, seeing his golfer's hat sitting beside Phil. He picked it up, dusting it off, Phil sucking in some of the dust and getting choked on it. Phil winced up at Kevin before he forced the hat onto his head playfully.

"Perfect!" Kevin said, looking at how his shirt and hat buried Phil as the clothes were to big for him. Phil lifted the front of the hat from over his goggles, frowning from embarrassment.

"Get down here you little pip squeak!" Vector yelled, getting on top of his bed and bouncing on it.

"Get back, Phil!" Kevin said pushing him back as Vectors head barely popped up into the vent. He had seen them.

"Ah-!" He fell back to the bed, bouncing back up, "ha!" Bounce, "I've gotcha!" Bounce. BAM! Vector had smacked his head on the top of the vent so hard, that when he fell back down to the bed, he was out cold. Kevin looked down at Vector's motionless body.

"Uh," Kevin said, and then looking back at Phil, he shrugged. He grabbed up Phil and jumped out of the vent, bouncing off of Vector's bed and headed for the front door. He and Phil walked outside, the bright moon and stars shining down on them. Phil was tired from the extensive cleaning and fell to his knees, but was caught under the arms by Kevin, who picked him up and carried him in his arms. Phil blushed as he snuggled into Kevin, Kevin saying 'aw' and smiling at Phil. Phil nervously tapped his fingers on his own cheek, then unexpectedly, he quickly gave Kevin a kiss.

Kevin had to stop for a moment, as his eyes were wide from the sudden move. Phil pulled away and went back to just lying in Kevin's arms.

"I, uh... Kevin, I-." Phil stuttered, but was then shushed by Kevin.

"I love you, Philly!" He blushed with a huge grin. Phil's eyes shone and he giggled.

"Well I... I love you too, Kevin!" He replied.

"Maybe when we get back home we should ask boss if we can share a room." Kevin said. Phil blushed brightly, just thinking about how Gru would react.

"Uh, sure! But you do the talking. I think I'd pass out from my nervousness." Phil said. Kevin just laughed.

They had finally reached Gru's house, slipping through the front door. Kevin stopped, making Phil wake up and rub at his eyes and reposition his goggles.

"W-Whoa," Kevin said looking around the house. Phil looked around as well. The living room looked as if chaos and its brother had ransacked the place!

"How long was a gone?" Phil asked.

"A day? Two if you count it being 1:30 in the morning right now." Kevin looked around some more, noticing that all of the other room's lights were turned off.

"I guess everyone else is asleep. Hm," Kevin said as he thought, making Phil wonder. "Wanna share a room tonight?" Kevin asked.

"But the boss won't like that if we never asked about it!"

"... So..." Phil sighed.

"Fine. But just this once braking the rules, okay?" Kevin nodded.

"Now then, about this mess," Kevin said, and Phil jumped out of his arms.

"You're the one in the dress." Phil giggled as he walked away.

It was up to Kevin to pick up the house, making him stay up until a few minutes past four o'clock in the morning. He stumbled to his room, seeing his blanket all bunched up. Kevin had taken off Phil's dress and put on some pajamas.

As he climbed into bed and grabbed the covers, Phil jumped out from underneath, making Kevin gasp, his heart beating fast and the tall hair on his head stuck straight up. Phil laughed and said, "gotcha!" Kevin smirked and tickled him as he crawled under the covers next to Phil.

"Goodnight, Philly." Kevin said hugging him against his body.

"Night, Kevin." Phil said, and smiled as he closed his eyes, snuggled into Kevin, and began to fall asleep.

"I wonder if anyone ever noticed we were gone." Kevin said. Phil's eyes popped open and he thought.

"Wait, when we got home, all the lights in the house were out, all except for the living room light. And the living room was a mess. Messier than ever before! So, maybe..." The two sprang up in the bed.

"Did everyone go looking for us?!" They both yelled simultaneously.

Q-Q

Meanwhile, near the ocean:

"Team one, look over dhat way over dhere. Team two, you all go wherever, just don't get lost. Dave, Stuart, you both come along with me. Lucy... Watch after dhe gorls until we all return. Move out!" The first two teams ran off to look for the two minions, not knowing that they were just wasting their time.

Gru found a small row boat and told the two minions that were on his team to get in as he pushed it out into the ocean.

"Macko!" Stuart yelled, sitting on top of Dave's head with a megaphone

"Kevin! Phil! Are you out here?" Gru yelled.

"MACKO!" Stuart yelled again. They all hadn't come home until the next morning, minions crying and hugging each other as they thought of the horrible things that could have happened to their friends.

But as Dave was patting little crying Stuart on the back, pattering caught his attention. Dave looked up to see Kevin in his normal everyday clothes, walking out from the kitchen.

"Bello!" Kevin said, waving and catching the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone was speechless until Dave and Stuart screamed, "KEVIN!" And all of the minions ran to hug him, some even jumping on him and burying him under a dog pile.

"Kevin, we are all so happy to see you are okay!" Gru said, walking to the minion and patting him on the head, making Kevin chuckle.

Kevin waved his hand for everyone to come into the kitchen. As they all followed him, the sweet smell of pancakes and bananas hit them like a slap in the face, but a gentle one of course. Phil laid back against the counters, breathing heavily as he had his dress back on and ha just finished making breakfast for all of the eight hundred and eighty eight minions and six humans. Everyone got a plate and thanked Phil, also hugging him from worrying about him all of this time.

Kevin was just about to eat his pancakes, but saw that Phil had none, and stopped. Phil ha made pancakes for everyone except himself. Kevin walked over to him as Phil dusted off his dress and repositioned his headband, then sighed.

"Estás bien?" (You okay?) Kevin asked, talking back in minionese so that the humans could barely understand him. Phil nodded happily.

"Usted no quiere que Los panqueques?" (You didn't want any pancakes?) Kevin asked, Phil shook his head.

"No estoy demasiado hambrienta esta mañana." (I'm not too hungry this morning) Phil said, but then his stomach growled, loud enough for Kevin to hear it and he smirked.

"Liar." Kevin said with a giggle.

"Sólo in poquito!" (Just a tiny bit!)

"Vamos. Voy a compartir la mía con usted." (Come on. I'll share mine with you.) Phil blushed as Kevin took his hand and led him to the living room couch. They both sat down, eating away at the six pancakes that Phil had made, and the two could never be more happier to be home and with their family and pancakes.


End file.
